Plenty of Time to Talk
by PenguinRegina
Summary: A routine mission leaves the party trapped in a cave. Waiting for rescue leaves our heroes with lots of time on their hands. Set in Act 1, no romance just yet. Bioware owns everything. Please read and review!
1. Uh oh

**Plenty of Time to Talk**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Maker, what happened?" Hawke groaned as consciousness returned. Everything hurt. For a moment she was afraid that she'd gone blind, as she couldn't see anything. But almost as soon as she spoke, she saw a faint blue glow start to alleviate the darkness.

Honestly, what the light showed her didn't help put her at ease. This was some sort of rocky pocket. Stone walls on both sides and a wall of boulders to another. Across from the boulder wall lay a tunnel of absolute darkness. She blinked several times before she made out the source of light…

"Fenris! Are you alright?" she cried in surprise. His lyrium brands were glowing faintly. His face was contorted in a grimace. She tried to get up but discovered that her left leg was having none of that. She cried out and fell on her behind with a thump which jarred everything else that hurt.

"Stay down Hawke. I think that ankle is fractured. I would help, but I suspect my right arm is broken and something is wrong with my shoulder." Fenris said stoically. He was holding his arm to his chest with the left. His shoulder did look strange. He was covered in dust, grime and minor cuts and scrapes. Awkwardly he got up and wobbled towards Hawke. "Help me check on her. With one arm, I was afraid of hurting her more than helping." Fenris gestured with his chin at a bundle near Hawke.

Looking carefully, Hawke recognized Merrill's still form. She wasn't moving in any discernible way. "Andraste's mercy! Is she dead?" Hawke felt a lump raise in her throat, dreading how she would find the young Dalish. Merrill was just within reach if Hawke stretched out. Fenris knelt down near the women, bringing his light closer. "Hurry, I can't keep the light going indefinitely."

Tentatively she extended her torso and arms to feel the young elf's neck for a pulse. She felt the steady heartbeat there and she felt tears of happiness begin to gather. She blinked them away and gingerly rolled Merrill towards her. Merrill had a clearly had a serious wallop on the head. A huge lump had formed on the right side of her forehead and the bruise that had begun to flower there was going to be spectacular. The rest of the mage's injuries seemed to be superficial cuts and bruises.

"How bad is it?" Fenris asked through clenched teeth. Hawke shook her head as she wiped some of the dust and dirt from Merrill's face. "I'm no healer. She hurt her head, but everything else should be in working order. I hope she wakes soon. I don't think I have any healing potions or injury kits on me."

Fenris settled down near the women and let his brands dim back to darkness. It was eerie, knowing her companions were there, but being unable to see them. She felt a long fingered hand touch her shoulder. It was shocking because of the darkness and because, well…Fenris never touched anyone unless he was killing them. Still, she was glad to feel his hand. It made the dark more bearable.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep them alight like that for a long time. It's exhausting and we might need our strength to protect ourselves. Remember, these tunnels are filled with darkspawn." Fenris said quietly.

"There's a comforting thought." Hawke chuckled and regretted it. Even that slight vibration made her body remind her of how battered she was.

"You seem to have all the answers today, Fenris. What happened? All I remember right now is going to the Wounded Coast for something." Hawke's mind was slowly getting back on its rails.

"We fought some slavers. We chased them into this tunnel and that's when the darkspawn came out. In the confusion, I think one of Merrill's nature spells got out of hand and collapsed the tunnel we were standing in. You tossed Merrill away from the falling rocks, but you fell in the process. I think that's what happened to your ankle. I looked before, and it seemed very swollen in your boot. At least it doesn't seem to be in any unnatural position. If you're lucky, it could just be a very bad sprain." He finished with a sigh. He sounded very tired and a bit peeved.

Hawke reached down and carefully felt the ankle. It throbbed a bit and it did feel very swollen, but she hardly felt any pain there. She said so.

"It happens. If you're injured badly enough, the body bypasses the pain for a time. Don't worry; it'll catch up with you." Fenris said. She imagined him giving her that sardonic half smile he sometimes graced her with.

"Are _you_ feeling pain?" She asked, suddenly keenly aware of his earlier self-assessment.

"I've had worse. I wish I could do something about it, I hate feeling defenseless. I have no potions either." His tone was light, but Hawke imagined he was used to dismissing and hiding his injuries. _'Like the wolf he's named for. Never let them see you bleed.'_ She thought ruefully.

Hawke frowned and went over what Fenris had told her about their predicament. "Wait, if we went out, who was our fourth? You know I like safety in numbers. We always go out as a quartet." Her mind was still hazy on details. She wondered if she had hit her head as well.

"Aveline. She was the one who'd had the reports of slavers. I hope she got away from the collapse." Fenris spoke quietly. Hawke's mind raced with possibilities. '_Had Aveline evaded the boulders? Had she been left alone in a cavern full of darkspawn? Was she (Hawke shuddered at the thought) buried under the boulders? Had the slavers survived and harmed her?'_ She felt herself getting dizzy from all the grim possibilities.

She felt Fenris' grip tighten on her shoulder, as if by touch, he had read her thoughts. "She was on the other side of the tunnel while we were fighting. I think she was well away from the collapse. She's also one of the toughest fighters I've ever seen. She will have gotten away." He sounded so matter of fact that his words soothed her tremendously. '_Of course Aveline would have gotten away. She'd be back with the entire city guard to get them.' _They just had to wait.

"You're a regular ray of sunshine through all this. Varric is never going to believe me that you were the one keeping me from going crazy down here." Hawke said, humor coloring her words. There wasn't much they could do but sit and talk. Hawke couldn't walk, Fenris couldn't carry her and poor Merrill…well hopefully Merrill would wake soon.

"I've told him I'm not brooding. He just likes to believe that." Was that a chuckle from him? She wondered how much of his moodiness was just an act to rile up Varric.

"There is no point in concentrating on what we can't do. We must accept it and concentrate on what we can accomplish." His voice washed over her like a balm.

If she was to be stuck just listening to someone, she admitted, that Fenris was definitely at the top of her list. He had such a lovely voice.


	2. Lemme see that

"Well my friend, I guess it'll just be you and me for a while. What would you like to talk about while we wait for rescue? Ugh, I hate having to depend on others to get something done." Hawke sighed and coughed. The air was still dirty with settling dust from the collapse. She tasted the gritty flavors of the cave. It was not terribly pleasant.

"I – I don't know. I've never been much of a conversationalist. Ask me something. Perhaps I'll answer." Fenris stammered uncomfortably.

Taking her cue, Hawke decided to open up first. "Let's see. What can I say? Ah! Kirkwall. We are both fairly recent émigrés to the city. What think you of the city? If I had known what awaited me here, I don't know if I would have indulged mother's whim to rejoin her kin." Hawke made rude noise. "Gamlen is not exactly all I could have hoped for in an uncle."

"I think Kirkwall is a dirty, corrupt hive of hypocrisy. Slavers freely walk the streets. Law and order are a joke. It is like all large cities I have visited; vile." Fenris added from the darkness. He had removed his hand from her shoulder and she assumed he was keeping his other arm steady. Talking made the separation bearable.

"So, you fell for the city's charms as well?" Hawke laughed a bit. "Does that mean you prefer the country then? I was raised in Lotherin. It was a smudge on the map of Ferelden. It would have been generous to call it a hamlet really. Nothing but fields, trees and eventually darkspawn as far as the eye could see. It's only claim to fame is that the Hero of Ferelden stopped there once during the Blight. " She shrugged at the bitter-sweet memories the name conjured in her. Thoughts of a fairly happy childhood and tremendous loss mingled, stirring her emotions.

Fenris' voice sounded rough. "I don't care for the country. It is too foreign to me. All my recollections are of city living. Minrathous, Nevarra, Val Royeaux; all of them offer the same callous disregard for life, yet they teem with people clawing to make their lives better. I was heading to Ferelden when news of the Blight derailed me to Orlais. Ferelden is really the only place where the slavers don't reign freely. I had hoped to reach Denerim when Danarius' trap was laid for me here." He finished with a sigh.

"You really enjoy being obstinate huh? Don't like cities, don't like the country. Maybe Varric's a little right about your brooding." She grumbled. Honestly!

Fenris made a noise "Hmph. It's not the cities I mind, it's the people there. Otherwise, the cities would be just great." He qualified his answer. _Oh, of course you're not broody, or antisocial either, Maker forbid!_

Hawke chuckled. "So, which of these vile cities have you hated the least? I have to admit I'm a little jealous. I've only ever been to a few towns near Lotherin, Ostagar before the Warden came with Cailan's army, and here. Nowhere really." Hawke felt very young and foolish once the words were out.

She heard Fenris shift a bit before answering. "Honestly, I never paid much attention to the famous delights of those places. In Minrathous, I was slave. I had little to no contact with the other slaves. While I did see some opulent homes and lavish architecture, it did not give me any pleasure. Nevarra I sped through as fast as possible. The government there turns a blind eye to slave hunters. I moved through the slums and Alienages. I even worked as a tomb builder briefly. As to Val Royeaux, well…everything in Orlais is lavish. The clothes, the manners, the arguments, all are lavish. But so is the cruelty, the punishments and the betrayals. In all of those places I was on the run and alone. This is the first time I…I have made a stand." His voice trailed off. Hawke thought maybe he was going to say something else, but he seemed to have run out of words at the moment.

Sensing his discomfort, she decided to change the subject. "What happened to your shoulder? Are you very uncomfortable? You never said how you injured your arm."

Fenris sighed audibly. "If you must know, it was probably my fault your ankle is broken. When I saw the rock slide heading for you, I slammed into you. The rocks hit my shoulder and arm. " She heard the faint embarrassment in his voice.

Her memory was starting to cooperate. Fenris' prompt brought back the memory of shoving Merrill out of danger. She could also recall the instinctual panic of realizing the rock fall was heading for her head instead. She had a vague memory of a glowing blue force slamming into her just before everything went black. _'He saved my life! And he sounds chagrined by his actions! Crazy elf!'_

She became aware that she had stayed quiet for an uncomfortably long time. "I...I remember now...you saved me! Thank you!" She said quickly, before he could interpret her silence as something else. _'He's so prickly, he assumes everything is a criticism!'_

"It was my duty. I'm part of the team. If I allow the leader to get squashed, I wouldn't be much of a team player." He said nonchalantly.

Hawke could almost hear him blushing. She loved seeing him blush. Too bad she couldn't see a damn thing. Speaking of seeing...

"Fenris, would you mind lighting your brands so I can inspect your injuries? Maybe I can help you." She asked softly. It was the least she could do.

He said nothing, but the oppressive darkness began to lift gradually, seeming like an optical illusion at first. Once there was enough light, she looked at Fenris' right side. His chest piece was dented and his shoulder was at an odd angle. His arm was clutched to his chest. She couldn't see anything on his arm because of his gauntlets, but if it was broken it was best he keep them on as a type of splint.

"I gave the twins plenty of first aid when we were kids. Would you let me feel the bones in your shoulder? If there is too much pain, just yell at me and I'll stop."

Fenris looked up at her from under his fringe of white hair (currently gray and streaked with all sorts of cave muck). His eyes looked enormous from that angle. He nodded tersely.

Hawke shifted as much as she could without jarring her leg. Gingerly she felt the delicate clavicle bones. Fenris stiffened and the light pulsed brighter for a moment.

"Did that hurt? I'll stop if you want me to" she said softly.

He shook his head. "I'm just unused to being touched. I'll let you know when it hurts."

She nodded and continued to methodically feel the area. The clavicle seemed fine. She went on to the shoulder itself. She quickly identified the problem. He hissed when she felt the empty socket.

"I have some good news for you. I think the shoulder is only dislocated. I did that once to myself wrestling with Carver. I could probably push the arm back where it belongs, but I warn you it will hurt worse than when you injured it. I certainly screamed and cursed a blue streak when my father did it to me." She said lightly.

Fenris closed his eyes and breathed heavily for a moment. "Alright, let's do this." He said grimly.

Hawke positioned herself steadily next to him and grabbed hold of his upper arm and shoulder. She began to gently manipulate the arm back into place. She glanced at his face, to see how he was holding up. The blue light made it hard to tell, but he seemed pale and his eyes were shut, his mouth was a hard line. "You can go ahead and call me whatever names you want. I know how much this hurts." she quipped.

He shook his head and took a deep inhalation of breath. Sweat rolled down his forehead.

_'Maker, what did his master used to do to him that lets him stay quiet during this? I remember almost passing out from the pain.' _She felt the arm slide into its correct position and felt the bones fit properly once more.

"Vishante Kaffas!" He gasped when she finished, the light faltering. He slumped into the stone wall. After a moment, he tried to move the arm. She saw him stiffen in pain, but he _was_ able to move the arm now.

"I deserved whatever that means. You were a much better patient than I ever was. Let me make you a sling before you dim the lights. The shoulder will be swollen, but it will begin healing." She said as she reached under her armor for the shirt she wore underneath it. A strong tug and she managed to rip enough fabric to create a makeshift sling for his arm.

"Thank you. I hurts, but it's not the _wrong_ kind of pain anymore." He said as she tied the sling across his chest. Hawke was uncommonly close to him. She looked up into his eyes and she nearly fell headfirst into them. _'Isabela is right. He has beautiful eyes.' _ She broke their gaze and grinned like a fool to change the atmosphere. He responded with the half smile she had come to appreciate so much.

"Alright, you can plunge us back into darkness. I think you have just seen the extent of my healing abilities." She said flippantly.

Fenris chuckled as he dimmed his markings. "Good thing you're not our primary physician then."

"Laugh it up elf man. Next time I'll leave you to your fate." She said, enjoying his humor.

"Oh, we can't have that, can we? Not when feeling me up is such fun." he responded in kind.

_'it certainly was an unexpected experience'_ She thought, remembering the warm sensation of his glowing lyrium against her hands. _'Curiouser and curiouser.'_


	3. Here's one you haven't heard

Chapter3

Hawke was unsure if Fenris was actually flirting with her or just making a joke, so she decided to bring the conversation back to where she had surer footing. She was about to make an inane comment when he changed the subject for her.

"You hardly ever talk about Carver. I don't mean to pry, but from what I've gathered, your relationship wasn't the best." Fenris said sounding serious.

_'That's the most diplomatic way that's ever going to be said.'_ Hawke thought. She gave a dry chuckle as she spoke. "Carver and I got along as well as oil and water. We were too much alike. Everything was a competition in his eyes." She sighed, remembering all the petty arguments day in and out.

"Didn't your parents put a stop to it?" He asked.

"Don't they have sibling rivalry in Tevinter? My parents only made it worse. You know how fathers are, they dote on their girls. My father was no exception. I was his first; his brave, strong soldier and Beth was his sweet mage girl; a mage like him. Carver felt there was no place for him with father."

Hawke paused and bit her lip. Her mouth felt gummy. How long had they been here? _'Hope Aveline's on her way._'

Caught up in her narrative, she continued. "Mother did _not_ help at all. She doted on Carver, which he resented. But the worst was, since Carver and I both seemed destined for the militia, she made me take him with me everywhere." Hawke rolled her eyes in the dark.

"I can imagine how that would cause quite a bit of friction between you." Fenris acknowledged.

"My friend, you certainly have the gift of understatement." Hawke chuckled.

"He hated following me around. He hated that I was good at what he liked. He hated that mother made me take him with me. I was no saint either. I teased him and would deliberately one up him in front of the other village boys. We would fight all the time. We called it 'sparring' but we really just wanted to bash each other's brains in. We certainly put our father's healing spells through their paces."

"It got so bad we were forbidden to use any kind of weapon on each other..."

Fenris interrupted "-and so, the wrestling. Interesting option. How old were you at this point?"

Hawke smiled at the memory. "Oh, about fifteen. Carver was thirteen, but big for his age. That's why we ended up wrestling. He'd had a growth spurt and he was finally as tall as I was –as I am, actually. He was eager to show me how much stronger than me he was and there was no way I was going to lose to my _little_ brother." Hawke sneered at the words.

She continued. "We were such brats. We went to the barn, to stay out of sight from everyone else. We dropped all our weapons, such as they were, and we started going at each other mercilessly. I can't honestly say how long we were fighting for, but it was long enough for the family to miss us and send Bethany looking for us."

"By then, we were both pretty battered. Any kind of gentleman's agreement we may have had about what type of injuries we should avoid, had long since disappeared. We were going for the kill. That is why Beth ended up breaking us up with a frost spell."

Hawke paused to put the past events in order before finishing her tale. This had gone on much longer than she'd thought. She took Fenris' silence as an invitation to continue. _'That or I put him to sleep with this.' _But she had gone too far to stop!

"So, Bethany was horrified by what she saw, used her magic and shouted for father. Father was close enough that he felt Beth use her magic and then heard her scream. He thought she was being attacked. Mother saw father running to the barn and ran after him, hoping to help in any way. And so, the whole family came to see the bloody, injured, snarling beasts Carver and I had become. I have to admit that my memories of that particular dressing down are sketchy. I never saw my father that angry ever again. I think my mind's blocked it for being too traumatic, you know?"

"Yes, I know about that." Fenris answered wistfully from the gloom.

"Anyhow, father gave everyone a piece of his mind that day. Carver was told on no uncertain terms that he was never to lay another hand on me. Beth got chewed out for using her magic out of place. Mother was told that Carver and I were _not_ to be left alone together again, which honestly, was what we needed. And it was firmly impressed upon me that if I did not curve my antisocial tendencies I would be looking at a very dull life ahead of me as a Chantry sister. In a silent order. In Orlais."

"So, what injuries did Carver sustain? You are no defenseless flower Hawke, what did you do?" Fenris sounded grimly curious.

She grinned fiercely in the dark. "I almost bit his ear off. I also fractured a couple of his ribs. We were tossing each other around pretty bad. It was the last time we attacked each other. Once we each had our space, we were less inclined to kill each other." Hawke said.

"Do you miss him?" Fenris dared to ask.

"I do. Not the way I imagine mother or Beth miss him, but I miss his presence. I miss his comments, sometimes. I miss how he could handle mother better than either Beth or I ever could. So-"

Hawke stopped talking. "What was that noise?"

She nearly stopped breathing at the sound and quietly felt for her blade. She could faintly hear Fenris getting on his feet, preparing for trouble. _'Ha! The one armed swordsman and the sitting warrior. Yeah, a force to be reckoned with.' _She thought unhappily.

The noise started again, very soft, hardly anything at all. Hawke tried to pinpoint its location but she was disoriented by all the time they'd spent in the cave. It gradually grew louder. It was a-

"Unngh! I can't see!" cried an accented voice.

"Merrill!" Hawke and Fenris said at once.

"Creators, am I dead? If I'm dead, why does my head hurt so much? And why am I so cold…and it's awful dirty in the afterlife, and is that Hawke? But you're not Elvhen, why would you be in my afterlife? I'm not dead, am I? I _am_ rambling though." Merrill babbled amiably.

"No, Merrill dear, we're still alive. And I've never been happier to hear you ramble." Hawke said reaching for her friend. She gripped her hand and began to explain their situation to the dazed elf.


	4. Oh, excuse me

_A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I don't want to leave you without for too long. I hope to write more tonight. Don't worry, our heroes have not been forgotten._

_~Penguin Regina_

Chapter 4

It didn't take too long to get Merrill up to speed. She was indeed, unhurt except for her head, which she said felt like a halla had kicked her. She knew no healing magic, but she said her mana was replenishing naturally. She could do a little magic, but in a while she would be ready to do more, perhaps open the collapsed passage. but not yet.

By then though, Hawke was feeling sleepy. She didn't know if it was just the adrenaline seeping away or simply however long it had been since they had left Kirkwall that day, but she was having trouble keeping track of the conversation and differentiating between having her eyes open and shut in the dark. Merrill's lilting voice and Fenris' deep rumble didn't help keep her awake. _'Where's Aveline to make me stay awake when I need her?' _This led to a fugue dream about Aveline dissolving boulders just by barking orders at them. The next thing she knew a delicate hand was shaking her and she heard Merrill saying her name.

"Hawke, you've fallen asleep." The mage said sheepishly.

"Leave her be. I'll take the first watch." Fenris responded gruffly.

"No, no. I'm fine. You should rest Fenris. You've been awake through all this. I'll keep watch." Hawke said, fighting a yawn.

"Actually, you both sound tired and I just woke up. Sleep a bit. If anything happens I'll wake you, I promise." Merrill chimed happily. She whispered something and tiny motes of light lit up around her. With a gesture she flickered some towards her companions. The soft light was enough to see where everyone was and the general lay of the land.

Hawke had been sitting against a rock which was digging into her back. She looked to the walls and saw that the best spot would put her very close to Fenris' chosen place. He seemed to come to the same conclusion. He glanced at her and to the spot next to him.

"I'll move, it's no trouble..." he started to move, trying not to jar his wounds.

Hawke out her hands up and shook her head. "No, no, stay there. I'll scoot in next to you. We can stay warmer that way...if- if you don't mind that is." Hawke was suddenly sharply aware that she had never touched Fenris before this accident. He seemed to avoid all physical contact. _'__**All**__ physical contact? That would be a shame.' _She felt herself blush. '_Down inner-Isabela! I wonder if it's the marks or just his whole ex-slave situation that made him like this.' _ Hawke thoughts jumbled improperly as she used her arms and good leg to fit into the smooth spot next to Fenris. To avoid sitting on some gravel, she ended up with her hip against his and their thighs nearly touching. The heat from their bodies radiating to each other. Their arms flopped around uncomfortably until Hawke simply gave up and rested her elbow on his leg. She stretched her legs out, keeping the left ankle as steady as possible. His spiked pauldrons kept her from placing her head on his shoulder, which was what her body was urging her to do.

_'That's enough invasion of his personal space. Poor guy doesn't know what to do with himself._' she observed, trying to keep a wry grin from her face.

Fenris was sitting ramrod straight and breathing a bit faster. He had his left arm free and was at a loss as to what to do with it. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his arm, giving Hawke the universal signal to lean on his side while he placed his arm across her shoulders. She smiled and curled up, surprised by how comfortable she felt there. Cautiously, Fenris placed his arm on her shoulders. After a moment she could hear his heart beating, a bit fast at first, but eventually steadily. Their muscles relaxed and tiredness took over. Merrill's motes began extinguishing one by one. By the fading light Hawke's thought began morphing into dreams. Her last thoughts however marveled at how contented and safe she felt against Fenris. _'Who'd ever have thought..._' was her last conscious thought before sleep claimed her.


	5. Necessity is the mother of invention

Chapter 5

"Hawke! Fenris!" Hawke felt a hand grip and shake her shoulder. She felt as if she had barely slept. Not for the first time did she wonder how long they had been trapped in this little cave. Her stomach rumbled unhappily. _'Long enough to get pretty hungry.'_

She pushed herself off Fenris' side, blushing at the compromising position. _'I can just imagine Varric's face if he'd seen us. Thank Andraste for small favors.' _ The warrior elf was awake and rubbing his face with his good hand. He looked as bleary-eyed as she felt.

"What is it Merrill?" Hawke asked softly. It felt wrong to disturb the silence in the cave.

The motes of light had been summoned again and they floated near their faces. It was as if a tiny galaxy had settled around them. Despite the subtle light, Merrill looked pale and anxious under her massive bruise. The Dalish gestured the lights towards them, gathering any stragglers and concentrating the light on them.

"I think I hear something approaching. Can either of you wield a weapon? I will protect us as best I can, but I don't know how long I can keep us safe by myself. Also I don't have any bottles of mana-" she would have carried on nervously but Fenris gestured her to be quiet. Apparently the sound was faint enough that only sensitive elven ears could pick it up. Hawke could hear nothing.

Both elves leaned in a similar manner towards the same direction, putting Hawke in mind of weather vanes before a storm.

If they had to defend themselves, there was no way that Fenris or she would be wielding their usual greatswords. He could not hold his. And while she could hold hers just fine, she simply couldn't stand. This called for a bit of creativity.

Hawke searched her pack for the weapons she had scavenged on the way here to sell in town later. It was a habit that made Varric laugh and Aveline scoff, but she had made some good coin from it. Besides, sometimes she found good stuff too. However she had two specific items on her mind and she hoped she hadn't tossed them to make room for something else.

"Ah ha!" she said as she pulled the sword from her pack.

It was a serviceable blade, like any mercenary or guard might be issued, but it's best feature right now was that it was a single handed blade. She grinned as she passed it to Fenris, hilt first. "I imagine you know what to do with that." she said.

He gave a short, extremely dexterous display with his left hand. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a half smile. "You stick them with the pointy end." he said.

"Show off." She said with a smile.

She kept rummaging until she found what she wanted for herself.

It was a far cry from Bianca's powerful frame, and she wasn't tremendously good with ranged weapons, but the crude crossbow would serve well enough. Even sitting she could do some damage.

"I feel like Varric now. You want me to tell you a preposterous story?" she said getting into as good a position as she could. She loaded and hefted the unfamiliar weapon.

"I'll pass." Fenris said, moving in front of Merrill. His movements belied his current handicap.

Merrill kept gathering the light motes. Their combined light was illuminating the corridor well enough to see at least a few yards ahead.

Merrill had found her staff in a corner of the cave. Hawke was glad. Growing up in a house full of apostates, Hawke knew that the staff wasn't magical per se, but it helped the mage concentrate spells tremendously. Right now they needed all the help they could get.

The noise increased and Hawke could now hear it too. It was movement and it sounded like it was coming closer. It sounded familiar somehow...Hawke couldn't quite place it, but she knew this sounds...

"Spiders" Fenris said flatly.

"Oh." was all Hawke was able to say before the first giant beast reached them.

Merrill caused vines and roots to sprout from the ground holding the creatures in place. Hawke shot the immobilized spiders until they lay completely still. Meanwhile Fenris flashed blue from place to place hacking and slashing at the oncoming spiders.

They had killed so many of the monstrous things previously, that even impaired as they were, the spiders posed no real problem. By the end of the battle, five spider carcasses lay in the hallway. Fenris had a few new cuts and scrapes for his troubles. Merrill seemed tired, but in good spirits.

"I'm getting why Varric uses the crossbow. You just hang back, watch everybody else do the heavy lifting and you just point and shoot. Humph! Don't think I'm not going to call him on this!" Hawke said, setting the crossbow across her lap.

Merrill giggled and plopped on the ground. She put a hand to her bruise and winced. "My head hurts again. Ooh, I really need to learn some healing spells. Marethari is such a good healer that I hardly thought I'd need to learn it. Then in Kirkwall we have Anders and he's a wonderful healer- ow, it hurts to babble. I think I need to sit still for a while." the young mage closed her eyes and put a hand over her eyes. The motes of light she had summoned separated and floated around the group giving off their soft glow.

Hawke slid from the rock she had been sitting on. Just as Fenris had promised, the pain from her ankle was starting to assert itself. The cold of the cave was certainly not helping matters. It felt like the all the cold was gathering into her bones and stabbing her from within.

Fenris sat down near Hawke. He dropped the borrowed sword in front of him. He touched his shoulder looking impassive. If there had been anything else to occupy Hawke's attention, she would have missed how he clenched his jaw. It was the only sign he gave that he was in pain.

"It's okay to say something. We're all hurting here. You are a founding member of the club." Hawke tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm worried Hawke." Fenris said. "That was just five spiders. Normally we would hardly slow down for that. Look at us. If something else comes for us now, we're in no shape to protect ourselves. I don't know if we should just keep waiting for rescue." He shook his head as he pronounced this.

Hawke sighed heavily. "I know. I'm starting to get worried. It feels like we've been here a long time. I don't think we can dig our way out though, regardless of what Merrill might be able to do eventually. I'm really the one holding you back. You two should try to find a way out. The tunnel must lead somewhere. The Wounded Coast is riddled with caves, this probably connects to some other entrance." Hawke put on a brave face. She wanted her friends to be safe, even if she didn't really want to stay in the cave alone. "Once you find the way out, you can come and get me." She said optimistically.

Fenris narrowed his eyes at her and twisted his mouth. "Really Hawke? We can come back and find you? Is that before or _after_ you get tainted by the Darkspawn? Or maybe Aveline will simplify everything by decapitating us as soon as we emerge without you. Better yet, Bethany will blow us up magically for abandoning her only sister. That's what I would do in her place!" He rolled his eyes. "There's heroic and there's stupid. Let's keep out of the latter category."

Hawke felt a warm flush battle the cold lump that dropped into her belly. It touched her that this curmudgeon was so preoccupied with her well being, but it pained her to think that they could be well on their way if it wasn't for her. _'Stupid ankle. Why did it have to go and break?'_

" I'm going to think of a way to get you mobile. For now, we gather our strength. We're getting out of here." Fenris said with finality.

"Oh yes please. I'm very tired of caves by now. Have I mentioned that I don't really like it here?" Merrill moaned from her spot.

"Alright. Thank you...for not leaving me behind" Hawke said sheepishly.

Fenris shot her a sidelong glance. "Silly woman" he grumbled as he made himself comfortable in the spot they'd slept before. Hawke couldn't help but smile. _'He talks tough, but he's a big softy._'

With Fenris' heavy handed chivalry warming her heart, Hawke fell into a light sleep.


	6. All this and brains too!

_A/N*: I have to admit that this story has become much longer and involved than I had previously thought. I had figured it would be a three chapter affair and I'd get Hawke and Fenris settled into the back-burner of my mind again. Alas, they are having none of it. _

_I wanted them to have a lovely conversation, a little sexual tension. They want to go gallivanting all over Thedas, having adventures! _

_Fine, fine! What else can I do? They've even dragged poor Merrill into this!_

_~Penguin Regina_

* * *

Chapter 6

Hawke woke up to the sound of Merrill grunting.

She opened her eyes and saw the petite elf dragging what seemed to be part of a spider carcass towards "camp". Fenris was nearby, saying something to her. She stopped, and Fenris whipped out the borrowed sword, hacking into one of the spider's joints. Merrill picked up the leg and scrutinized it thoroughly. She turned towards Hawke and blinked three times in quick succession when she saw that Hawke was awake.

Hawke waved at the industrious elves wondering what the Void they were up to.

Merrill bounded over, her light motes trailing her. She still had the spider leg in her hand.

The dead spiders were starting to smell and Hawke felt her empty stomach turn. _'Good thing I haven't eaten. That smell would have made me puke' _she thought wretchedly.

"Hello Hawke! Do you happen to have a dagger? The sword Fenris has is too big and It'll ruin the leg and I'll probably cut my hands. It would just be a mess. Imagine, that's all we need, my hands injured as well! What I really want is a carving knife, but I figure chances are better that you found a dagger somewhere. Unless you _have_ a carving knife, and that would be wonderful! But sooo unlikely-" Merrill was interrupted (once again) by Fenris' fierce look.

"Do you have a dagger in your bag, Hawke?" He asked simply while glaring down at Merrill.

Clearly this was some sort of teachable moment or something, because Merrill blushed and quietly lowered her head. Fenris nodded seriously and turned towards Hawke.

He looked like a man at the very end of his (never overabundant) patience. The dark circles under his eyes were deep. His dislocated shoulder was visibly swollen. _'And he's been talking to Merrill, not a good idea even on a good day for him.' _Hawke thought with pity for both elves.

Silently, Hawke rummaged in her bag. She found a very pedestrian dagger at the very bottom of her loot bag. She offered it to Fenris, who gave Merrill another meaningful glare.

Merrill quietly took the dagger in her free hand and settled down near Hawke. With the dagger in both hands, she gripped the spider leg between her feet and started to painstakingly cut into the hard, outer shell of the spider.

Fenris sat next to Hawke. He sighed wearily. "Do you have any more cloth? Maybe a rope?" He asked. Hawke shrugged and shook her head. Hawke wondered if he'd lost his mind along with Merrill. It was a sad day when both your elves go nuts.

"Exoskeleton: the word is originally in Arcanum. It means, quite literally, outside skeleton. It is the reason these things are hard outside and squishy inside." Fenris said rather casually as they watched Merrill at her labors.

"Yes..?" Hawke responded.

"It's not really bone. You know that, you've fought these things too. But the point is, it's hard and it retains its shape. I think it will do well for your leg." He said, looking over her injured leg. It had become more swollen while she slept and she could feel the boot straining around the ankle. _'I'll have to cut off these boots. Too bad. I liked them.'_ she mused as she processed whatever Fenris was getting at.

"Ha! There it goes! Eww, why are these things so smelly?" Merrill rejoiced and recoiled as she managed to split the exoskeleton of the giant leg. Quickly, she started to scrape out the inner material, which was indeed foul-smelling.

Suddenly everything fell into place. "OH! You're making a splint for my leg! That's brilliant!" Hawke exclaimed.

"Of course Hawke! You can lean on me and we will get out of these caves together." Merrill chirped happily as she worked.

The sweet girl looked more of a mess now. The lump on her forehead stood out visibly and the bruising was livid on her delicate face. Hawke briefly wondered how dreadful she looked. Pretty bad if her companions' state was anything to judge by.

"What did you think we were doing? It's not like we can eat tainted spider meat! We need to get out of here and the only way to move you, is to get that leg taken care of." Fenris growled crankily at Hawke.

"I had no idea! It's been too long since we had water, food or proper sleep. I can barely think right now. Crazy elves." Hawke muttered as she frowned slightly.

It was a good idea. _'A damn good idea._' Hawke thought.

"Thank you. I don't think it would have occurred to me to make a splint out of the spider's leg. You and all your fancy Tevinter learnin'!" Hawke said, exaggerating her Fereldan accent.

Fenris gave her a weary half smile. "I'll take point. You and Merrill will follow. Hopefully, we might continue to evade the darkspawn. You keep the crossbow handy." He explained.

Hawke was impressed "You defeated the giant spiders, talked Merrill into this plan and refused to abandon me when I got stupid, a man who can do that, can plan my castle onslaught any day! Let's go!" She grinned at the weary elf.

Fenris raised his eyebrows and smiled wanly. "I'll leave that to you and Aveline. Right now I just want something to drink, food and a bath...in that order."

"I promise you all this once we are out of this place. I'll even throw in some healing courtesy of Anders for the three of us." Hawke solemnly swore to her companions.

Fenris made a face and shrugged as best he could with one shoulder. Merrill kept cleaning out the spider leg.

She and Merrill fitted the splint to Hawke's leg. Fenris turned away as Hawke removed her armor in order to sacrifice the rest of her undershirt to tie the splint. The armor chafed a bit but it was worth it being able to stand up once again. The leg hurt now, and she was sure it would hurt more as they walked through the tunnels, but she had mobility!

They were getting out of here!

_*100 Internets to whoever spots the quote in this chapter! ~Penguin Regina _


	7. It's a long hard road

Chapter 7

"Andraste's ass! Stone take it! It hurts! Are we there yet?" Hawke exclaimed as they climbed up a likely looking trail. She had just lost her footing briefly and jarred her broken leg very painfully. Merrill gave her an understanding look.

"I have to give you a few curses in Arcanum to fit into your repertoire. You're running out of deities." Fenris said imperturbably as he doubled back towards the women. "Still no natural light. I dispatched a lone spider, not very large. I hope that means we closer to the surface."

They had decided that the best way to the surface was up. They had little choice as to what path, since it was a few hours walking until there was a fork on the tunnel. They chose the path that tilted upwards. However, the Wounded Coast had the infuriating tendency to have paths that kept doubling back onto themselves. They had already escaped one loop and were now assiduously marking their paths in order to avoid that again.

"Why hasn't anyone come for us? We have to have been gone for more than a full day." Merrill said quietly, her brow furrowed.

Hawke was afraid for the young mage. She kept a happy face on, but Hawke could see that she was in more pain than she let on. Hawke suspected that she felt guilty for having use of all her limbs, unlike the two warriors. Hawke knew that head wounds could be serious, but they were all doing what had to be done. They were all very thirsty and hungry. The need for water was becoming a more pressing matter than their injuries.

"I imagine they're doing all they can. The avalanche probably has them as stumped as us. Somebody is probably bagging their head against that wall of rocks we left behind." Hawke said lightly for Merrill's sake, but she was getting worried as well.

Hawke hoped that a search party was looking for them. She would be perfectly happy to play the damsel in distress and let someone rescue her right now. She couldn't imagine that Aveline or Varric would leave them to their own devices this long. Something had to be keeping them.

It was slow going for the party, which was tiring on its own.

Merrill and Hawke hobbled slowly onwards. Fenris scouted ahead and kept a lookout. He was effectively walking twice the distance the women were. He'd move ahead and then double back to check on them, tell them any pertinent details.

Every time they took a break, it became harder and harder to get up and move again. At every rest spot, Hawke would scratch their initials in the wall and draw an arrow pointing towards where they were heading. Merrill had taken to leaving a mote of light on each mark. She's explained that they would burn out in a day or two, but it would help tremendously to keep them from going in circles, as well as show any would-be rescuers where they had been and gone.

After walking what they estimated to be about five or six hours, Hawke proposed they stop and have a sleep break. Neither companion disagreed, which in and of itself made Hawke feel bad. Fenris and Merrill readily agreeing on anything gave Hawke the willies.

"I'll take first watch kids. You two are doing all the serious work, so get some rest. Not-Bianca and I will keep us safe." Hawke said with more enthusiasm than she really felt.

Merrill didn't say anything, but simply found a likely spot, curled up and fell almost instantly asleep. Fenris leaned languidly against a tunnel wall, making Hawke remember that first real conversation with him after fighting Danarius' shades in what would become his mansion.

_'He was so dramatic then. I'm glad he has toned it down since then. Still looks like he's posing half the time though._' She thought with a half smile.

Fenris caught her eye. "What are you smiling about? In Tevinter we have a saying: _qui ridet solus memor eius iniquitates.* _It means_ '_He who laughs alone, recalls his wicked deeds." He said to Hawke with a raised eyebrow. He lowered himself awkwardly and sat near her.

"Nothing as drastic as all that! I'm just remembering when we first met. You were so serious back then. I can hardly believe it's been less than a year since then." She said, still remembering that night in the Alienage. Talk about a dramatic entrance!

"I never did get to thank Anso for contracting you. I don't know what I would be doing if I hadn't fallen in with your merry band of misfits. There's not a lot of money in revenge." He said ruefully. "I enjoy following you." A half smile graced his full lips.

"You can't beat this. I bring the glamour into adventuring." Hawke responded cheekily, gesturing grandly at their surroundings.

This is when he made her nervous. Was he being blatantly honest, or was he flirting with her? He certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. Even bedraggled and bruised, he still looked attractive. Hawke was fairly certain that the same didn't hold true for her. She decided that once they were clean and safe she might take another stab at this possibility. For now, she just wanted to get out of this Maker-forsaken cave!

"You should be sleeping. You've got to be tired." she said half heartedly. She kind of wanted him to keep talking to her.

He shook his head. "I'm not tired like that. This is enough for now. Would you prefer that I leave you alone?" he said, giving her that looking-up-from-under-his-hair look that made Merrill giggle whenever she saw it. _'Puppy-dog eyes, indeed! My mabari does the same thing. Damn if it doesn't work for both of them!'_

"No, no! I'm happy to have you here. I've kind of missed you today." She admitted. She was very fond of Merrill, but conversations with her were exhausting. Following Merrill's train of thought was akin to chasing hummingbirds.

He leaned his head back against the wall, giving Hawke a full view of the tattoos on his neck and chin and she idly traced the pattern into his chest piece with her eyes. _'Wonder what the design on his chest looks like?_' a stray thought dropped into her mind. _'No! Would I want my friends undressing me with their eyes? For shame!'_ she chided herself despite the tiny inner voice that croaked _'maybe_' from a dusty part of her psyche.

"What do you imagine is the holdup with our rescue? I can't imagine a force strong enough to keep Aveline away from helping someone in need, especially a friend." Fenris said with his eyes closed.

Hawke tore her eyes away from his tattoos which were now hypnotizing her_. 'Behave'_

"I don't know, but I think we'll need help very soon. Merrill has been disoriented a few times and nauseous. I think her head injury might be more severe than she's letting on. If nothing else, I don't think I would ask her to do any spells more complicated than this light summon. We need a healer sooner rather than later." Hawke bit her lower lip in consternation.

"I'm worried about your leg too. By all rights, you should be sitting still, not walking on a fracture." he said bleakly.

Suddenly Fenris sat up straight, frowning as he cocked his head to the side, listening.

_'Maker, what now?'_ Hawke thought. "Spiders?" she asked with mixed feelings. The could handle spiders...barely.

"No...it's voices!" He said, surprise plain on his face.

* * *

* "_El que ríe solo se acuerda de sus maldades"- _Maybe not in Tevinter per se, but it certainly does the rounds hereabouts. Write what you know and all that. Translation to Latin thanks to Google Translate. ~Penguin Regina


	8. Who can it be now?

Chapter 8

"The real question is: friend or foe?" Hawke muttered softly.

Fenris had stood up and was frowning as he tried to make out the voices. Sword in hand, his brands had lightly come to life.

Hawke was trying to wake up Merrill, but it was proving easier said than done. The mage was curled up in a fetal position and wasn't responding to Hawke's entreaties. Hawke scooted close to Merrill and shook her shoulder. Nothing.

Hawke looked at Fenris for help with their companion. He looked at the women and silently kneeled next to Merrill. Placing his palm on her shoulder, his brands pulsed briefly.

Whatever he did woke Merrill with a start. "Wha-? Lightning? Oh, Fenris...Why...danger?" She said disjointedly.

"All mages respond to lyrium." He said dryly, moving away from the elf.

Hawke rubbed Merrill's back and brought her up to speed. Once Merrill understood, she helped Hawke up and found her a good position to use the crossbow.

Hawke seethed. She hated being defense. There was a reason she used double handed weapons. She as used to running in front of the enemy and giving them a face full of sword. Her immobility was making her edgy.

Merrill leaned on her staff, one hand covering her eyes. The soft light summoned by her spell was apparently giving her a headache.

_'That's no good._' Hawke thought. _'Maybe she should sit this out. Fenris and I can probably handle it.' _Growing up with mages, she knew that mages needed all their concentration in order to cast complex spells. Merrill looked like she could barely keep standing_. 'I don't like this.'_

"I hear them now. It's a group...four perhaps?" Merrill chimed in softly.

Fenris nodded, still frowning and apparently trying to make out what the voices were saying.

"If they're talking, that rules out darkspawn. Slavers?" Hawke whispered.

"I can't make out the language yet." Fenris whispered. Not all slavers were from Tevinter, but enough of them were that the language would be a giveaway.

The trio tensed. Hawke could now hear something in the distance.

Suddenly, a loud bark clearly disrupted the silence.

"Dog Lords here? I hate fighting mabari." Hawke muttered. Fenris adjusted his stance and Merrill shook her head to clear it.

The voices moved closer. "It sounds like more than four." Fenris said.

His face darkened as he turned to Hawke. "I could lead them away. You two run or hide."

"What? **No!** You will stay right here! We will face them together! Don't you even **think** of it!" Hawke whispered furiously.

Merrill leaned towards where the sounds were approaching, still listening."Hey...I think..." she started to say softly when a sharp voice interrupted them.

"Stone-sense! Andraste's flaming arse! You two barely qualify as dwarves! How many dead ends is it now? I'm following the dog from now on!" Exclaimed a loud, angry, female voice down the tunnel.

Hawke's eyebrows shot up.

"Aveline?" she said looking at her companions for verification. Astonishment showed plainly on both elves faces.

Merrill gave a soft whimper and slid down her staff with a tiny smile.

Fenris nodded."I think so!" A full smile briefly graced his face before he reigned it in. It had been like the sun peeking out from behind a cloud.

Another bark echoed down the tunnel.

"Then that's MY dog!" Hawke exclaimed, the excitement catching up with her. Their rescuers had come!

"Come here boy!" She called out, slapping her thighs in invitation.

A series of excited barks followed her call, as well as an up swell of voices chattering.

A few minutes later a huge brown beast came barreling into them, nearly knocking Hawke over with slobbery kisses and wagging his stump of a tail so hard he looked like he'd break at the waist.

Hawke threw her arms around her dog, accepting his doggy-adoration with delight. "I'm so happy to see you Monster! I love my baby! Did you bring friends sweetie?" She said as she petted and hugged the jubilant hound.

Monster gave a short bark, gave her one last lick and ran back the way he came.

Apparently Monster had run quite a distance when he heard his mistress call, as the rescue party took longer to reach the wounded adventurers.

The dog was closely followed by Aveline and Bethany. Monster went back to adoring Hawke. Aveline and Bethany were both jubilant upon finding their friends, even if concern quickly crept into their expression once the condition of the three registered.

Bethany quickly went to her sister, giving her a hug. "Mother is beside herself! She almost came with me!" she informed Hawke as she examined her injuries. Aveline had opened a pack and was handing out bottles of something to Fenris and Merrill.

A warm sensation flushed through her body as Beth's general healing spell started its work, eliminating many of the smaller ailments before concentrating in her fracture.

"Can I get something to drink? You can't believe how thirsty you can get being lost down here!" Hawke said grinning like a fool.

Bethany nodded. "I'll give you a healing potion first and then some water. That ankle is broken. Varric has the injury kits. As soon as he gets here, we'll fix you right up. I'm going to give the others a look now." Bethany said, getting into her healer groove.

"I'll stay here, don't worry." Hawke answered wryly.

Beth rolled her eyes and went over to the elves. Fenris pointed at Merrill, and Bethany went to the mage first, gingerly examining the lump on her head.

Aveline came to Hawke with a healing potion. The bitter brew had never tasted so good before in her life. She felt the potion speeding her healing process. Aches and pains she had been ignoring started to disappear.

"I'm glad to see you Aveline! I had feared the worst when you weren't with us after the collapse." Hawke said, clasping her friend's arm.

Aveline's normally stern face softened into a smile. "Aye, as did I. For a while I thought all of you had been crushed under the stones. Apparently it was the darkspawn that were under there. Whatever slavers remained decided to reform after the darkspawn emerged. I don't think any of them had considered the possibility of meeting the foul things down here. I tried digging, but the stones were just too heavy for me."

"Was that what kept you guys? Not to sound ungrateful, but were starting to get a little desperate." Hawke admitted sheepishly.

Aveline scrounged in her bag again and handed Hawke a water skin. Her face reddened slightly before she kept recounting. "It took me the rest of the day to get back to Kirkwall. I ended up going to the Hanged Man instead of the barracks. That's part of what delayed us."

"Buck up, big girl. It's a wonderful day." Isabela cheerfully said as she swaggered into their little enclave, interrupting Aveline. She swept a look over the injured trio. When her eyes fell on Fenris she pouted and turned towards Hawke. "Honestly Hawke, he's the prettiest one we have. If you're not going to take care of him, we just won't let you take him with you anymore."

Fenris glowered at Isabela, but it just made Hawke laugh.

Isabela walked over to Merrill, murmuring "My poor Kitten!" She sat next to her and settled the Dalish against her ample chest. Merrill curled up against Isabela as Bethany worked on healing her.

"Anyhow-" Aveline continued, glaring at Isabela "Varric and Isabela were there. I told them what had happened. Varric organized the expedition here in a few hours. Isabela told Leandra, who was persuaded to stay and send Beth and your dog instead. Varric brought Bartrand to help us navigate the caverns, but I think Monster sniffed you out instead."

"We would have fetched Anders, but your little sister practically flew into the Hanged Man and said she was a healer too. So we left him in charge of Kirkwall while we came to find all of you." Isabela said as she smoothed Merrill's hair away from the rapidly fading bruise on the elf's face.

"Will you look at this lucky brooding bastard? Stuck under a rock, and surrounded by women." Varric declared jovially as he and Bartrand arrived together, each loaded with heavy packs. Bartrand snorted at his brother's impertinence and sat down to unload his burden. He roughly shoved a paper wrapped object at Hawke. Mmmm, food! It smelled delicious to her famished body.

"They were telling me that there were no good men in town, so they came to get me." Fenris snarked before swallowing a mouthful of food. The potions had given the warrior better mobility and put him in a good mood. He cut a look at Hawke and gave her a wink and a half smile before he kept eating.

Varric roared with laughter. "It's true! And the city dwarves are just too much for them to handle!" Varric opened his pack and started taking out injury kits, handing one to Fenris and then to Hawke. He walked over to Merrill and her caretakers. He set an injury kit next to the quiet mage and for a moment his jolly expression was replaced by one of distress. "We'll get you home Daisy." He turned to Bethany. "How's she doing Sunshine?"

Beth stood up. She took a mana potion from her pack and swallowed it before answering. "She cracked her skull. It will heal just fine, but I wish she hadn't been moving about. Well, what's done is done. She will be able to walk to town with us, but she should rest for at least a week."

"We'll take care of her. I'll get her a room in the Hanged Man. That way Rivaini and I can keep an eye on her." Varric said soberly.

Bethany nodded and left the recovering mage with Varric and Isabela. She moved towards Fenris, who seemed poised to decline her help when Aveline stepped in.

"I don't care what you think about mages in general, but I cannot keep carrying my equipment along with this monstrous thing. Let her heal you Fenris. I can't wait to give you your sword back." Aveline was unstrapping the massive broadsword Fenris used from her back. He looked at it with longing for a moment and then nodded to Bethany to treat him.

Aveline leaned the sword against the tunnel wall. "I found it near the rock slide. I thought you'd want it back. Maker, I thought my shield was heavy, but that thing is something else."

Hawke thought she heard a touch of admiration in Aveline's comments but she was distracted by Varric. "What in the Void is this thing?" he said, giving Not-Bianca a disgusted look.

"That's how I've been earning my keep around here. I'm getting your preference for Bianca over other weapons."She said loftily.

"Please! Don't you dare compare Bianca to this two-bit piece of junk." He pulled Bianca into his arms "Don't even imagine that you and that are related in any way" he gave Bianca a sensual caress before putting her away.

Hawke made a face and decided to drop the subject. Varric was too weird about his crossbow.

Soon Hawke, Merrill and Fenris were feeling infinitely better. Hawke's leg was stiff and ached, but she could walk again. Merrill walked arm in arm with Isabela. Her pretty face was no longer a study of blue, black and purple. Fenris looked like nothing had happened to him except for the dust and dirt on him. Hawke knew better and she imagined he was aching as much as she was, he was just incredibly good at hiding it.

The walk to town took twice as long as it normally would. When the tops of the Chantry and Viscount's Keep became visible in the distance Hawke felt her heart swell. They were finally coming home!

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry! there will be an epilogue!_

_~Penguin Regina_


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:

_I will not take these things for granted_

"...so I asked about the griffon, but she said no." Merrill finished telling a story that Hawke wasn't entirely sure what it was about.

"So you're feeling better then?" Hawke asked the mage, taking a stab at her real purpose for visiting.

Merrill nodded cheerily from her bed in the Hanged Man.

True to his word, Varric had rented the room across from his for Merrill. The signs of his visitations were plain to see; a deck of cards, an empty mug in a corner, a small chair near the bed. Hawke was touched that Varric was so tender with Merrill.

Signs of Isabela's care were present as well; Merrill's hair was tied back in a patterned scarf, Merrill's drawers were partly open (what clothing of Merrill's Isabela hoped to fit herself into, was beyond Hawke's imagination) and a set of throwing knives and target completed the picture for Hawke.

It had been three days since their return to Kirkwall. Hawke had spent the past two days asleep, with occasional bathroom and food breaks. Leandra had been beside herself, alternately dotting on her eldest and berating her for being careless. Hawke had nodded sagely and kept to her bed. The speedy healing brought on by magic and potions had a price, and Hawke felt completely drained. After sleeping two days away, she had puttered around the house for a third, receiving visits from Anders, Varric and Isabela. Bethany told her that Aveline had come by the previous day while Hawke slept. Hawke asked about her friends and everyone told her how Merrill was doing. No one had managed to see Fenris. Varric said that he'd been by the mansion but no one had opened the door for him. Isabela had smiled seductively and said she had agreed with Varric to break in the next day if the elf didn't answer. "I hope he isn't decent." She had purred while Varric grinned in expectation of amusement.

It was late afternoon and Hawke had become restless. Being coddled snugly in the bosom of her family was starting to get on her nerves. She loved them dearly, but she had heard all she could stand about getting the Amell estate back and the injustices that had been done to their noble family. She had quietly gathered her things and taken Monster with her. She wanted to stretch her legs and see her friends on her own terms.

Her first stop had been the Hanged Man, which currently contained the highest concentration of her friends in the city, besides being a stone's throw from Gamlen's hovel. She had shared a drink with Varric and got a provocative hug and kiss from Isabela. Upstairs, she had spent about an hour chatting with Merrill. She promised to be back soon and started the somewhat tedious slog to Hightown.

Her worn armor and mabari got her non-too friendly looks from the people in Hightown. The guards, much more apparent here than anywhere else in the city, gave her suspicious looks. She held her head up the way her mother did when she was being all highborn about something. _'Eat the Amell stare, snobs'_ She thought smugly as she swaggered down the streets. She wondered when Aveline got off duty. She'd make her way to the barracks later. Right now she was curious (and a wee bit concerned) about Fenris.

The entrance to his mansion looked as uninviting as ever. There were no lights apparent from outside. Dirt and odd bits of refuse had seemingly washed up on his doorstep. The place looked abandoned.

Hawke knocked politely in the huge oak door. The sound seemed to disappear even as she made it. She made a face at the door. Making a proper fist she banged forcefully on the door, satisfied at hearing her banging echo inside the big house.

_'He's had to have heard __**that**__._' she thought as she waited for an answer. Monster sniffed around the entrance, snuffling excitedly at something and then abandoning it. Hawke waited for long minutes. She waved at a pair of Chantry sisters who gave her curious looks on their way to Evensong.

Hawke banged on the door again. The mabari ran a bird off the property.

Still nothing from within.

She sat for a bit on the stone bench by the entrance. Monster put his big head on her lap. She petted him idly while she waited for Fenris.

Hawke's patience was running out. She stood up and banged on the door with renewed vigor.

"FENRIS!" she shouted at the house as she pounded on the door. She was beginning to warm up to Isabela's plan to pick the lock when she noted that the downstairs windows were unbarred.

No signs of life from within.

She considered this new plan as she looked around. People were either at the Chantry service or catching the last sales of the day at the market. The area around Fenris' mansion was momentarily deserted.

_'Now or never. I can always say I thought he was in danger.'_ Hawke thought to herself, anticipating Fenris' anger over what she was about to do. She took her double handed axe from its halter on her back and swung it into one of the windows.

The sound of shattering glass seemed to reverberate across the city. Hawke stood wide-eyed and guilty-looking for a few seconds. When no one responded to her destruction of private property, she turned to the window and shimmied in as quickly as her cumbersome equipment would allow. _'I get it now why rogues don't wear heavy armor. Uff!' _She thought as she landed on broken glass and dirt. She opened the door and let her mabari in. She shut the door and turned her attention to the dark house.

If the outside was uninviting, the inside positively shouted GET OUT. Magically preserved corpses still littered the entrance. Paintings askew on walls and broken house-wares gave the place its distinctive haunted-house flair.

Hawke took a deep breath and strode onward, to the great room where she had visited with Fenris the few times she had been here before. She suspected it had been a ballroom in a previous life, but it was the only space in the house that looked remotely lived-in.

Reaching the top of the stairs without being yelled at or attacked by the elf was starting to make her nervous. _'Maybe he really __**is **__hurt. He'd be here all alone, no one would hear if he called for help. Why didn't I insist he stay at the Hanged Man, or with us at Gamlen's? Anywhere but here, all by himself..._' She began to worry herself into a knot, her mind conjuring all sorts of horrible fates that Fenris may have tragically met in her absence.

The giant fireplace only sported a few determined embers till smoldered weakly. The room looked empty. Hawke looked around anticipating the worst. _'Slavers got him! None of us were paying attention! How will we ever find him in Tevinter?'_ Hawke's imagination was having a field day until she spotted a familiar hand overhanging from the ragged bed in the corner. Relief and anger clashed in her heart. _'Why didn't he wake up? I certainly haven't been quiet._' She frowned and moved towards the bed with trepidation. Fenris gave no sign of movement.

"Fenris?" she called from the middle of the room. She didn't think he was the type of person you woke up by jumping into the bed and singing rude songs at them (Thanks Carver).

Monster moved next to the cot and sniffed the hand and stuck his head into the bed. Hawke moved closer, hoping to save her dog from getting eviscerated by the elf. Nobody likes being woken by dog-nose. Nobody.

As she approached she saw Fenris on the bed, looking like a rag doll a child discarded carelessly. His armor was off, even though he still wore his leather vest and leggings. His arms were splayed out, legs akimbo. Hawke frowned to see him like that. It didn't seem like a position conducive to good sleep.

Hawke was wondering how to wake the elf without getting killed for her trouble, when her mabari simply barked in Fenris' ear.

Incredibly, all this managed was to get a groan from Fenris.

Hawke didn't like this one bit. She got over her fear and knelt by his bedside to shake him. After a while he half opened his eyes, blearily trying to focus on her face.

"H-Hawke?" he managed softly.

"Fenris! What's happened to you?" Hawke said as she fussed over her friend. She stood and grabbed hold of his hands, pulling him into a sitting position. He struggled to comply, his eyes closing of their own accord. As she moved him she saw something slide behind him in the bed.

She reached for it and brought up a small brown bottle. The florid label stated it was one of Lady Elegant's concoctions, touting pain relief and rest. The bottle said one dose was one eight of the total contents. Having worked with Elegant before, she was fairly sure this was a version of her tranquilizer poison. The bottle was empty.

"Maker's mercy Fenris, did you take all this?" She asked, holding the bottle in front of his face. He blinked forcefully and nodded "Arm hurt after practice. Needed something." He said muzzily.

"Didn't you read the label? You took eight doses! It's a miracle you're alive! I'm taking you to Anders right now!" She said hefting his arm across her shoulders. He was a LOT heavier than he looked.

"M'sorry. Wanted t'be ready." He said as he tried to help himself.

"Ready for what? Anders and Beth told us to rest for a few days." She growled as she tried to imagine how to get the drugged elf through Hightown, Lowtown and the twisting passages of Darktown. It was not possible. _'If you can't get Andraste to Tevinter, bring Tevinter to Andraste.'_ She thought. She set Fenris in a chair by the fireplace. She made her way to front door and opened it.

"Monster! C'mere boy. Go get Anders. Bring Anders here." She ordered the mabari. The smart creature gave a short bark and ran out towards Lowtown. She went back to Fenris.

He had put hands over his face and was rubbing his eyes vigorously. She gave him her water skin. He fumbled with the stopper and she helped him with it. He drank the water, looking grateful and ashamed at the same time.

"Tell me what happened. I don't think you should go back to sleep." She said irritably. Why in the world would he do this?

He swallowed and forced his eyes to focus on hers. "I wanted to be sure I could wield my sword, so I was practicing. I practiced a lot yesterday. Afterwards my arm and shoulder hurt too much to sleep. I went to Elegant and she sold me the potion. I thought one bottle was the dose. I'm sorry Hawke. I wanted to be ready if we were going to battle. I owe you so much." He dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"Hey, hey, don't beat yourself up so much. I'm just worried. That much tranquilizer could have killed you! I'm going to sock Elegant! I'm going to sock **you** when you recover!" she seethed.

"I'm hard to kill." He chuckled, looking at his lyrium traced arms. "You can hit me if you want. It's what I deserve." he said forebodingly, his fey mood slipping into something dark she didn't recognize. He looked like his soul was draining out of him.

Then it came to her. _'Maker, that's slave-Fenris talking! I think I'm going to be sick._' She felt her heart wrench at seeing the change in her friend. She shook his shoulders, forcing him to look at her again.

"Hey, none of that! You are no one's property to be bandied about that way. Snap out of it! Hey, I broke your window to get in! Get mad!" she said trying to get a rise out of him.

"My window? What did my window do?" He said looking confused. She sat on the floor in front of him.

"It was in my way. I needed to see my dear friend, who clearly should not be left to convalesce on his own." She said, taking his hands in hers. He looked puzzled, looking from their hands to her face, like none of it made any sense.

"Why do you consider me your friend? What can I offer you other than my sword?" he said, voicing what he had most likely been thinking since they had met.

"Fenris you are outspoken, intelligent, and brave, just to scratch the surface. You have a wicked sense of humor you try to keep hidden, also you're secretly a nice guy...why wouldn't I like you?" She said lightly. The truth was she liked him **a lot**. She might consider Varric and Aveline her best friends, but she couldn't seem to stay away from Fenris.

He frowned. "I'm not nice. I have no patience, I'm stubborn and belligerent. I don't think I would be my friend. But I'm different around you. I'm more like that man you described. I want to be more like him, Hawke." He gripped her hands tighter and looked into her eyes. Hawke felt something give inside her heart.

"You **are** that man. You just have to give yourself permission to be him. Besides, I **know** you're impatient, stubborn and belligerent. I like you anyway." She said, smiling at him. Void take it, if something was going to be said to change their relationship, so be it.

He smiled slowly, his face brightening considerably. "I'm glad. I - I like you too. Sometimes you're infuriating, but I like it when you rile me up. You're the first friend I can remember having. Thank you for being my friend Hawke." His eyes seemed more alert now. "So, are you going to replace the window?" he asked, a glimmer of humor finding its way back into him.

"The window? Oh, yes, I'll replace it." The moment had passed. She felt that their friendship was stronger for it though.

"I don't want Lowtown riff-raff just waltzing in here whenever they feel like it." He said with a smirk.

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him and punched him on the (left) shoulder. "Ass" she said.

"Just for that, I'll make you come with me on who knows how many adventures." She said smiling at him.

"As you wish" he said. His smile full of promise.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I want to thank everyone who read my story. It always gives me butterflies in my stomach when I see people have read my writing. _

_I'd like to especially thank Exxie,_ _HikariYagami22, MaroonAngel of Darkness, and NoMadKa for giving me their invaluable support and feedback._

_I hope you enjoy this final bit. Don't worry, Hawke and Fenris are nowhere near leaving me alone. I'm not done writing for them yet!_

_~Penguin Regina_


End file.
